


Tending to his wounds

by Thehairshirt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF Kink Meme</p><p>Prompt: Satin saves Jon's life. Afterward, Jon, injured and dazed and grateful, is unable to keep his feelings for Satin hidden any longer, and they have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending to his wounds

Satin, although small-framed, was stronger than Jon suspected. He held Jon, who weighed more than he did, in his arms and trudged along through the snow. Jon could barely remember what had happed to him, but felt a strong pain in his shoulder. He fingered at the pain and felt something protruding from it.  
“Leave it Jon, I will attend to it when I get you safe in your room.” Satin said to him, as he lost consciousness.

He groaned in pain as he awoke. He could hear Ghost panting heavily, and turned his head to face his direwolf. Ghost was watching him intently. He gave his companion a strained smile, and scratched him behind the ear.  
“I’m alright Ghost.” He whispered, voice husky and strained in pain, and Ghost responded with a high-pitched whine and nuzzled his head under Jon’s hand for more ear scratches.  
“Oh you’re awake.” A familiar voice said from across the room. Satin paced across to Jon’s bed in a few quick strides, and he sat on the bed next to Jon’s body.  
“What happened to me?” Jon murmured, softly.  
“Arrow to the shoulder.” Satin said, presenting an arrow head between two fingertips “I have given you milk of the poppy for the pain and stitched up the wound. You have been sleeping for a while now, I was starting to worry that you would never wake.”  
Jon stared around the room, dazed. “I don’t even remember what happened.”  
Satin leaned forward and brushed the hair out of Jon’s eyes. “Wildlings who did not take too kindly to us, my lord. No one else was harmed other than a few grazes and bruises. The others managed to keep them at bay as I carried you back here.”  
“Thank the gods, old and new, for that.” Jon said, wincing as he tried to pull himself upward into a sitting position. Satin placed a soft hand on his bare chest.  
“You’re not going anywhere right now. You need to rest and regain your strength. You bled a lot.”  
Reluctantly, Jon settled down into his bed again.  
“You saved me, Satin. I am grateful for that.” He whispered.  
“I am just performing my duties as your steward, Lord Commander.” Satin said, his eyes staring downward at Jon’s chest. “Are you cold? I had to take off some of your clothing to tend to the wound.”  
Jon absent-mindedly touched his bandaged wound, and winced. “I am a little cold…”  
Satin rose and fetched another thick fur, and tucked Jon in bed. “I will place more logs on the fire and keep it burning strong too.”  
Satin pushed logs into the fire as Jon watched on in silence. He left the room for a few minutes and returned with a large jug and a cup.  
“I’ve brought water for you, Lord.”  
“Thank you, Satin.” The Lord Commander responded. “May I have some?”  
“Of course” Satin said, pouring a cup. He held the cup to Jon’s lips as he raised his head slightly to drink. Satin’s dark eyes focused on Jon’s lips as he sipped at the water.  
Jon swallowed and placed his head back down onto the pillow, staring at the ceiling.  
“I’m still cold.” Jon said, as though he were really only talking to himself. “Will you keep me warm? I want you to lie here with me.”  
Satin blinked for a moment, puzzled. “O-of course, Lord Commander…”  
Jon’s mind was hazy from the milk of the poppy, and he did not know whether this was a dream or not, until he felt Satin slip in beside him, head on his good shoulder, hand down the front of his clothes resting on his upper thigh. Satin’s body was warm and inviting, and his hand on Jon’s thigh was making Jon’s heart begin to pump harder.  
Jon turned to look at Satin, and found himself suddenly in a kiss, and Satin’s fingers curled into his hair. Jon paused only for a moment before he kissed back. Satin pulled away, then straddled him.  
“Don’t strain yourself, I’ll take care of you.” He said, pulling his shirt over his head.  
Jon did not object to Satin’s advances. In fact, he loved being under the influence of milk of the poppy because he had an excuse if Satin said no. A newly shirtless Satin came in close again for a kiss. His lips were soft and feminine, and the skin on his face exquisitely smooth. His fingertips stroked across Jon’s stubble, and the pair smiled sheepishly as he pulled away for a moment. Jon felt he was already hard, and he could feel Satin’s hardness against him too. He wished he could move; his shoulder was the only thing that was preventing him from tearing Satin’s clothes off then and there and fucking him hard as possible against a wall.  
Satin began to slowly rock his hips, and the friction created from his movement stirred a gentle moan from Jon’s throat. Satin leaned forward to kiss Jon again, longer this time, and gently touching the tip of his tongue to Jon’s. They both sighed simultaneously, as Satin continued to grind down in a slow but incredibly erotic rhythm while remaining in the kiss.  
Jon gingerly raised the hand on his good side and ran it through Satin’s silky-smooth hair, and felt his heart ache. He had wanted this for so long, and now Satin was going to be all his. Satin ran his hands softly over Jon’s chest, careful not to disturb his wound. He pulled away slightly, Jon’s lip between his teeth, then he kissed Jon again, harder and with more passion. He stooped slightly to place a gentle kiss on Jon’s neck as he began to untie Jon’s trousers. He pulled them, and his underclothes, down with a sharp tug. He paused for a moment and stared at Jon’s cock, flat against his body and clearly ready for more. Satin had seen many men naked before, but this was the first time in a very long time that he felt truly turned on. Jon’s cock was thick and looked heavy. Satin quickly undressed and pressed his own cock, throbbing with need, against Jon’s and gently began to roll his hips, continuing in the motion that he was doing before.  
“I want you inside me.” Satin said, running a palm flat on Jon’s stomach. “You need to lie still, in case you re-open your wound.”  
Jon’s body, and in particular his cock, was aching with need. “I want that too, and I don’t care. Please.”  
Satin smiled sweetly at him, and without a thought of shame in his nakedness he crossed the room, the stone floors bitterly cold on his bare feet. He retrieved something, then returned and straddled Jon again wordlessly. He had a vial in his hand, containing scentless oil that Jon knew was to make Satin wet like a woman, and just thinking about that turned him on even more, if that was possible.  
Satin wet a finger and pushed it inside himself, eyes squinted slightly. He slowly toyed with himself, all the while staring at Jon and gently stroking his own cock.  
“You want that to be you now?” Satin asked “I’m ready if you are.”  
Jon nodded and gasped as he found his member suddenly slick with oil, Satin’s hands pumping up and down it’s length. Satin lowered himself onto the tip of Jon’s prick and slowly moved his body up and down, allowing deeper inside him each time. Satin was already panting heavily, and the sound made Jon instinctively grasp his hips as hard as he could without hurting him, and pulled Satin down until he was entirely inside him. The special oils had made Satin wetter than a woman, and some of the oil had already flown out, dampening Jon’s thighs. He was tighter than Jon imagined possible, and Jon gripped even harder, now pushing his nails into soft flesh leaving half-moon shaped marks on Satin’s pale skin.  
Satin smiled and gingerly placed a hand on Jon’s chest to steady himself, his other hand stroking himself slowly. “I have wanted this for so long…” He said as he began to slowly rise and fall, all the while gazing into Jon’s heavy-lidded eyes.  
“As have I.” Jon replied, his voice soft and gentle. His head was swimming from the heat of the room, the milk of the poppy and the feeling of his steward riding him slowly. For the first time he truly focused on Satin’s body, thin yet athletic, with narrow hips and delicately protruding collarbones. His long black hair seemed to flow like silk, as his body moved and his snow-white skin was glowing in the light of the fire. He moaned, quickening the pace his body moved, which in turn forced a gentle sigh of pleasure from Jon too.  
“Mmph that feels really good…” Jon whispered hoarsely, silently cursing his wounded shoulder.  
Satin quickened his pace and readjusted himself so he was lying practically flush with Jon’s body. He slowed slightly, to kiss Jon for a moment, then continued to ride. His cock was sandwiched between their bodies, and the friction was bringing him closer to his peak.  
“You feel amazing inside me Jon,” whispered Satin, rocking his hips back and fourth faster now.  
Jon had his teeth gritted slightly. It was taking every ounce of his strength not to thrust upward frantically like he wanted. The feeling of Satin’s cock between them was almost as good as his own inside him.  
Satin suddenly clenched his soft hands into fists, and Jon felt a sprinkling wetness on his stomach and chest, as Satin’s cock throbbed between them. The moan emitted from Satin was the most intense, arousing sound he had heard in his life. Hands still gripped tightly to Satin’s hips, he help guide Satin on, urging him to keep his pace. Jon soon reached his own peak, with a release so sweet and intense he was surprised he was still even conscious after. Jon allowed to let Satin re-gain control, and Satin rode through each of Jon’s throbs deep inside him. He winced as he felt Jon’s now-softening member leave his body, and he settled down on Jon’s good side, head on his shoulder, laying together just as they were when Jon first invited Satin into his bed.  
The two basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking for a few minutes before either of them spoke a single word. Their fingertips lazily trailed over one-another’s skin.  
“I’m so happy,” Jon said shyly “Not just because you saved me and tended to my wounds, but for this.”  
Satin smiled and shifted his body to be more comfortable “I’m glad you feel that way too.”  
“You’ll be in real trouble once my shoulder is mended.” Jon said, a sly grin creeping across his face.  
“Oh I know,” Satin said, returning with a glance and a smirk “I look forward to it.”


End file.
